


Satisfaction

by nan



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Claiming, Come Marking, Father/Son Incest, Held Down, Illustrations, Incest, M/M, NSFW Art, Nudity, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-12 22:56:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21484222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nan/pseuds/nan
Summary: Nero was being a pain. Time to put him in his place.
Relationships: Nero/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58
Collections: Naughty List 2019





	Satisfaction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foxjar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxjar/gifts).

> Thank you so much for requesting such a tasty treat! I hope you enjoy!


End file.
